


My Taste in Music is Your Face

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Competition, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: A kissing competition gone...right?





	My Taste in Music is Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is full of mistakes, I wrote this randomly at 12 am

“It was the most awkward thing ever!” Ethan cringed, scrunching his face up at the thought of it.

The group of friends chuckled after hearing Ethan's first kiss story. It really wasn’t as bad as Ethan was making it out to be. All of them were telling their first kiss stories as they were bored and had nothing better to do.

“Nah man mine was by far the worst out of all of us,” Mark remarked, sipping his coffee awaiting the storm that he had brought on.

Ethan’s eyebrows raised and he laughed in disbelief.

“I doubt that Mark, you just heard how bad mine was” Ethan snickered and crossed his legs.

The entire group groaned internally this is just what the boys were like. Competition after competition with them. It truly never ended. One of them always had to be better than the other, or at least somehow win in some weird idiotic way. It went on forever and the entire group was getting sick of listening to them argue constantly.

“Well I'm sure I'm a better kisser then” Mark smirked and batted his eyes at Ethan.

Ethan scoffed and nudged closer to Mark, showing how invested he was in the conversation.

“As if! Anybody will tell you I am an amazing kisser!” Ethan exclaimed poking Marks side.

Mark rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Ethan’s weak argument.

“Are you kidding me? Ask any of my exes, they’ll tell you!”

Ethan crossed his arms and shook his head speedily.

“I have _magic_ lips” Ethan retorted.

“Oh yeah? Prove it” Mark said back not realizing what he had just asked Ethan to do.

There was a moment's silence before a dark blush rose on his cheeks and the entire group laughed, none of them were about to let this go.

“And how do you suppose he could do that Mark?” Tyler snickered and raised an eyebrow.

Mark scowled at him but didn’t say anything. He had brought this on himself.

“You know what,” Amy interrupted the group's laughter with her soft voice “I have an idea”

The laughter was slowly becoming quieter, and Amy looked slightly evil with the expression she had. A smile creeping up one side of her face and the brightness of her eyes was making everyone extremely interested.

“We are all sick of your guy’s pointless arguing, and I think we’d like some peace and quiet,” Amy told them deviously and the boys rolled there eyes almost simultaneously.

“So let’s have a competition”

Both boys snapped there heads up, suddenly curious. As was the rest of there friends, Tyler and Kathryn had even leaned in a little bit.

“A kissing competition, whoever makes any sign of liking it more loses,” Amy said simply.

The two boys sputtered and Kathryn and Tyler burst out laughing but they were nodding.

“Totally! Come on, guys! You can’t back out on this, not after us having to listen to you for weeks!” Kathryn pointed out while still laughing.

Mark and Ethan looked at each other nervously, knowing Kathryn was right. They had been arguing over everything for a long time, Ethan didn’t even know when it started. They hadn’t always been like this, had they? Ethan can remember a time it wasn’t this hostile between the both of them. What was causing this tension?

Still, he couldn’t just…kiss Mark right? Mark was his friend, and it would be totally embarrassing doing it out in the open right in front his friends!

“No way” Mark muttered but there was no real conviction behind it.

“Nope, no backing out. Come on now guys get closer and let's get this competition started” Tyler sneered, clapping his hands together.

Mark raised his eyebrow at all of his friends, surprised at there enthusiasm.

“Do you guys just want to see us kiss? You’re weirdly excited to see it happen”

His friends just bit their lips and glanced at each other but remained silent. Mark huffed but scooted so he was facing Ethan, who was picking at his nail. Ethan had been quiet for a little bit now and Mark didn’t know how to talk to him, so he just did what he knew would get Ethan riled up.

“I’m going to win,” Mark said so sure of himself and Ethan peered at him.

“No fucking way I’ll show you” Ethan responded back to his usual competitive nature.

Ethan was nervous to do this but if it would get Mark to shut up then maybe it’d be worth it. His friends were all sat on the floor in a semi-circle and Mark and Ethan were on the couch. Ethan reluctantly turned so he was facing Mark as well, their knees were now touching.

“What are the rules?” Ethan asked shakily, no one commented on it.

Amy paused for a moment and then rested her elbows on her knees. Ethan couldn’t help but feel like a teenager again being dared to kiss a girl. Except for this time, it wasn’t some random girl he had a crush on, it was Mark. Mark. His good friend, who happily invited him out to L.A and now he was about to compete against him for who was the better kisser. What was the hell up with his friends and them? Ethan could feel the tension anyhow, like a sparking wire with electricity shooting out of it was between them.

“I guess whoever makes a noise first is a good indication of the winner” Amy finally decided on and Ethan let out a shaky breath.

Both him and Mark gazed into each other's eyes, not knowing how to initiate this.

“You’re going down” Mark whispered, his voice deeper than before, sending a rush of nerves into Ethan’s stomach.

At least it felt like nerves but underneath it was something weird, something he was uncertain of. Ethan rolled his eyes trying to play like he wasn’t afraid of losing. Mark moved his hands to Ethan's waist and shifted restlessly.

“Just kiss me, idiot,” Ethan told him and placed his palm on the back of Mark’s neck.

Mark’s skin was slightly sweaty and heat was radiating off of him. His brown eyes glimmered underneath the dim living room lighting and they were packed with caprice. Mark’s lips were parted awaiting Ethan to go right into the kiss but Ethan was starting to get anxious now. What if this ruined everything? Everything he had built for himself with his friends and Mark, what if Mark never spoke to him again. But then again…no. Mark wouldn’t do that, Mark wouldn’t brush him off over a silly competition and that's all this was. A silly, stupid, worthless competition that didn’t mean anything. Yet still, Ethan felt electricity strike him as he leaned closer pushing past all kinds of friendship boundaries. He stilled for a moment when his face was centimeters away from Marks, he listened to Mark’s sharp breathing hearing the nerves within each inhale. Mark was just as nervous, and Ethan didn’t know whether to be comforted by that fact or feel even more stressed because Mark was extremely good at hiding what he was feeling usually. Meaning this was starting to get to him, a lot. Trying to push past all the unwarranted thoughts and feelings flooding over him, Ethan closed the space capturing Mark's lips.

“ _Ok this isn’t too bad_ ” Ethan thought to himself, getting a sense of what kissing Mark was like.

Ethan didn’t really feel anything except an astonishing amount of nerves and concern for how this might turn out. Mark’s lips were slightly chapped but not unpleasant just strange. Kissing Mark was something Ethan never pictured himself doing, and he went right for it. He didn’t even tell his friends he didn't want to do it. What does that mean? Has some secret part of him wanted this all along? Ethan was just surprised Mark didn’t call him out for it.

“You need to move your lips guys,” Kathryn said amusedly and Tyler and Amy giggled.

Ethan rolled his eyes and realized he hadn’t even closed his eyes. That was the first step to good kissing, never look at them straight in the eyes! Thankfully Mark’s eyes were closed so he would never know about Ethan’s stupid mistake. Even so, Ethan hesitantly closed his eyes, now surrounded by only darkness and the feeling of Mark’s lips. Suddenly things felt a **lot** more real. Ethan almost gasped when Mark took the initiative to move his lips but he managed to catch himself not wanting to lose that quickly. Ethan gripped tighter onto Mark’s neck, enjoying the simple movement of lips against lips. He couldn’t believe how natural this felt and how it was becoming less foreign. Ethan felt so much more aware of his surroundings, his senses. He could smell Mark’s cologne, it smelled like a campfire. He could almost hear the crackling of wood, but he knew it was all in his head. Mark started to get a little rough and Ethan knew he needed to prove himself now that Mark seemed to be getting over the awkwardness of the situation. So tentatively he licked Mark’s bottom lip, leaving a trail of wetness behind hoping that’d be enough to make Mark crack. Ethan could feel Mark tense up, the muscles in Mark’s neck shifted underneath his touch.

Somehow though Mark stayed strong and parted his lips giving him permission. Ethan almost pulled away then, Mark was actually willing to properly make out with him? The thought sent a rush of electricity up his back and he moved his other hand which was hanging strangely by his side to cup the side of Mark’s face. Resistantly he stuck the tip of his tongue out only to graze Mark’s, trying to simply caress it not wanting for it to be sloppy. All of this suddenly felt very bizarre again, this was Ethan’s friend that he was kissing. He shifted his body closer though wanting more of Mark’s rough kissing, it felt passionate and raw, it was liberating. Ethan could see Mark wasn’t lying when he said he was a good kisser if the tingles running up Ethan’s arms were anything to go by. But Ethan’s dainty less intense kisses were just as good, he could tell by Mark's heavy breathing. Cautiously Ethan explored the inside of Mark’s mouth as it became more rushed, suddenly the pressure in his abdomen was concerning him more. It felt familiar, and he could tell he was getting turned on by all this kissing, deciding to chalk it up to lack of intimate encounters in the past month, he didn’t want to think about how affected he was truly getting by this kiss.

Ethan trailed his hand down to Mark’s neck absentmindedly and caressed the skin gently, just tracing his fingertips down it. Mark shuddered at the contact but remained focused on kissing Ethan hastily. Just the sensations he was feeling at the nibbling on his bottom lip was sending him into a pit he wasn’t sure he wanted to climb out of. Ethan shifted closer to Mark his knees pretty much in his lap now and he moved both his hands up to Mark’s hair where he pulled roughly as he engaged into the kiss even more. Mark made a sound low in his throat, vibrating Ethan’s lips deliciously and he moaned into Mark’s mouth. Ethan felt breathless but couldn’t find it in himself to depart from the enjoyableness of Mark’s lips on his, the intensity became stronger and both of them were gripping each other almost desperately. Suddenly Mark’s clothes seemed to displease him. Before he could tear them off like he desired to Mark abruptly pulled away and Ethan whined annoyedly, his mind racing and stomach boiling with unresolved feelings. Ethan’s eyes flew open and Mark and he stared at each other, there eyes swimming in lust. A cough flew from below them and both of them uncaringly turned to see Amy with her eyebrow raised.

Suddenly the forgotten competition collided into him and he realized they had just been kissing unaware of what was happening. How long had they been kissing for? Mark coughed nervously beside him and bit his lip.

“So…” Mark’s eyes were darting all over the room “Who made a noise first?”

Amy giggled, her eyes glowing with amusement “I’m not sure, both of you have been sitting there for five minutes moaning”

Amy, Kathryn, and Tyler all smirked, watching the boys uncomfortable shifting. The tension was even thicker in the air, just like it had been before except something finally dawned on Ethan. It was sexual tension. This entire fucking time, all of these past weeks there had been some serious unresolved sexual tension between them and Ethan just blew it off. Unsure of why he watched Mark’s shirt ride up his back subconsciously sometimes or why he was mesmerized by the light that made Mark’s eyes sparkle when he was passionate about something. God, he was such an idiot.

“I think we better leave them to it, what do you guys think?” Amy stifled a laugh and got up from her position on the floor.

Kathryn and Tyler shuffled after her, snickering to themselves.

“I believe that would be best, I think they have some “talking” to do” Kathryn did quotations with her fingers when she said talking.

Ethan blushed, heat rising up his cheeks. He couldn’t even bear to look at Mark or admit to himself how turned on he was and how “talking” seemed really good right now. Once there friends were gone, Ethan slowly turned so he was back to facing Mark who was blushing just like Ethan. They were silent, unsure of how to continue since it was a lot more awkward than it had been before the competition before Ethan apparently started to like him.

“So…” Mark trailed off and scratched his chin uncomfortably.

“This entire time…?” Ethan wondered, coughing quietly.

Mark just shrugged knowing exactly what he was asking. Ethan felt the rumble of arousal still sitting in his stomach as he watched Mark bite his lip again, Ethan just wanted those lips back on his. So without knowing how Mark would respond he smirked apprehensively and placed his hand tentatively on Mark’s knee.

“We could talk about this” Ethan suggested but there were undertones in his voice that Mark picked up on.

Ethan slyly traced small patterns against Mark’s jeans, hoping Mark wouldn’t yell at him or something.

“ _Or,_ ” Ethan started seeing the interest in Mark’s eyes at Ethan’s actions.

“We could “talk” about this” Ethan did quotations just like Kathryn had done.

Mark slanted his eyes not understanding for a moment until Ethan raised his eyebrow and his eyes flickered down to Mark’s lips. Unexpectedly a soft smile appeared on Mark’s face and he licked his lips.

“I think I’ll take the second one for now,” Mark told him huskily.

Ethan’s eyes flashed with arousal at Mark’s tone and placed his hands back on Mark’s face. Sure they would have to talk about this eventually but right now Ethan just wanted to get back to kissing Mark because he knew if it felt that incredible everything else would be just as good.

“Kiss me you idiot” Mark mocked playfully and connected their lips again.

Yeah, it’ll work out just fine.


End file.
